


The Dursleys' Week at Hogwarts

by MagickMel (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, but for the sake of canon - Freeform, i ship dramione and blinny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MagickMel
Summary: After the Dursleys' are taken to Hogwarts for a week, will their perspective on The Wizarding World world change, or will it remain the same?{I update this 1-4 times every other week}





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One \- The Letter**

 

 

**Warning - All characters belong to the Queen, JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Plot is mine.**

 

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,_ _Chf. Warlock,_

_International Confed of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 

_We are pleased to inform you that your nephew,_

_Harry Potter, is graduating from Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry on June 24. Your family_

_will_ _be taken to Hogwarts one week prior to graduation._

_Please send your reply, via owl, back at this address_

_by the 10th of June._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_Horace Slughorn_

_Deputy Headmaster_

 

Vernon Dursley examined the letter in his hands, looking for any sign that this was just a cruel, sick joke from that Potter boy. "Petunia! Get over here!" He barked loudly, still staring at the letter from that god awful school.  _"_ Yes darling, what is it?" She smiled a horsey grin. He scowled, shoving the letter in her arms. He watched as her eyes widened. "We will not be going! We are never going to see that boy and his lot ever again!" He yelled angrily, his face turning purple. He stormed up the stairs as Petunia stared in shock at the letter in her arms.

 

**June 10**

 

4 Privet Drive was the most normal it had been in years, and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were glad. "Mum, I want breakfast!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. Dudley had somehow gotten even bigger over the course of the year spent without Harry, it was no surprise, of course, he hadn't had to share his food with that freak anymore, now he ate however much he wanted, but yet, in the back of his mind he still wondered if Harry was even alive or not, and if he was, where was he? "It's almost done, Diddykins!" His mother said cheerfully. He pushed the questions into the back of his mind, focusing on his breakfast, but even then, the questions lingered. Though the questions stayed, floating around Dudley's mind like an astronaut, it didn't matter, the only thing that did was that everything was perfectly normal again. Vernon had gotten a better job, Petunia no longer had to cook for more than three, and Dudley, well Dudley hadn't really changed. He was fat, he had no neck and his legs were far to small for his body. He was like a carbon copy of his father.

"Is it done yet?!" He sneered. "Yes, Diddykins!" She said, serving him plates full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausages. "Petunia," His father said, as if he was just realizing something, "today is the 10th of June." He said in a matter of faculty voice. The woman in the house frowned. "What is it? Is something coming today?" He demanded answers, slamming his fists down on the table once again. "No, Diddykins, we just got a letter from that freak school," She said as if it weren't a big deal. "Let me see it, now!" Dudley commanded. His mother and father glanced at each other before handing him the letter. He read it with wide eyes, just like his mother. Just as he finished reading and opened his mouth to say something, there was a loud crack sound and a screech that seemed to have come from Auntie Petunia. Vernon and his son turned around and saw a wrinkly, old, bat-like creature with floppy ears and glassy eyes. Vernon reached for a knife and pointed it at the creature. "What the bloody hell is that thing?!" He screamed, a vein popping out on his forehead, his face more purple than anyone had ever seen.

 

"Hello, Harry Potter's aunt and uncle and cousin! I am Dobby of the house-elves and Dobby is here to take you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

 

**_TBC..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursley' go to Hogwarts.

**Chapter** **Two** \- The Arrival

 

**Warning - All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

 

_"Hello, Harry Potter's aunt and uncle and cousin! I am Dobby of the house-elves and Dobby is here to take you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"_

* * *

 

 

Petunia and Dudley peeked around the back of Vernon's body and stared at the wrinkly creature in disgust and shock. "We will not be going!" He boomed angrily. He stabbed the knife in the air. "Dobby has orders from Headmistress McGonagall! Dobby will bring the The Dursleys to Hogwarts!" The creature, Dobby, squeaked. "No! We will not be going to that freak school! We will never see that Potter freak ever again!" Dursley screamed. "Dobby will not let you offend Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled in his most intimidating voice, a louder squeak. In a pop, Dobby appeared in front of the three Dursleys. Petunia screamed and clung to her husband, Dudley did the same to his fathers other side. "Get away y-yo-you wrinkly old hag!" Vernon barked. Vernon never stuttered, with the exception of the giant fiasco. This was a sign that Vernon Dursley was losing his nerve. With a snap of his fingers, all three Dursleys were unconscious on the floor. Dobby stood, grabbing all three's hands and apparating away to Hogwarts.

 

 

**At Hogwarts**

 

The Dursleys landed on the floor of the headmistress' office in a heap. "Dobby has brought the Dursleys to Hogwarts!" He said in a proud voice. "Well done Dobby, you may leave now," Newly appointed, Headmistress McGonagall said. The house-elf puffed out his chest proudly and with a snap, apparated away. McGonagall flicked her wand and in a second, the Dursleys began to groan and mutter a string of colorful curse words. "Welcome to Hogwarts, muggles," She said coldly to the family who had neglected the hero of the Wizarding World. The Dursley family jumped to their feet, their legs trembling. "What do you want, you freak?!" Vernon commanded. The headmistress' somehow became even colder. "My name is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and you are here to see your nephew graduate in one week.". Petunia screeched. "He is no nephew of ours!" She had finally gotten the courage to speak. "You are the last of family, act like it," She scolded. "Mr. Potter will be up in a minute," Minerva continued, "be polite or I will have no problem hexing you." She said, ending their little chit-chat.

 

Harry ran up the stairs to his head of house and headmistress' office. He had wondered why his professer had called him up. He entered the office and a wave of nostalgia and grief hit him. "Potter! So good to see you alive and well!" McGonagall said warmly  "You too,  _headmistress_! Anyway, why did you want to see me?" Harry said, happy to be back, that was until the professer stepped aside, revealing his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Dudley examined his cousin. The small, bony, boy was no more. He was tall and had muscles rippled across his arms. His eyes were still the same, too old, but there was a look in his cousins eyes he'd never seen, a happy look. He wondered why his cousin was so happy. Harry sighed warily, "So, why did you come?" He said. Dudley spoke up, "We didn't want to,". Harry nodded, "That's not a surprise," he continued, "well now that your here, might as well show you around." Potter said beckoning them to come foward. They did cautiously. The boy nodded to Professer McGonagall and continued walking. Harry suddenly stopped and faced a portrait of an old man with a long grey beard. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore!" He said, cheering up. The Dursley's looked at harry as if he were mad, that was until the man's eyes shot open. The trio gasped and stumbled backwards. "Good evening, Harry!" His eyes twinkled. They continued walking and followed Harry out into the wonderous castle. They looked around in awe and shock at the moving staircases and moving portraits.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review and like, criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> <3 MagickMel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys' meet Harry friends and watch a presentation.

**Chapter Three** -The Great Hall

 

 

**Warning - All characters belong to Warner Bros. and rowling Rowling.**

 

_"Welcome to Hogwarts!"_

* * *

 

"Now that you've gotten a good look, we need to get to The Great Hall or we'll miss the sorting. I also have to indroduce you to my friends," Harry said and continued walking and stopped in front of a staircase. "Do we have to walk down that thing?!" Dudley exclaimed, terrified. Harry responded by calmly walking down the moving stairs. "Well hurry it up! It won't stay forever!" He yelled back up the stairs to the Dursleys. All three clambered down the stairs, running as fast as their bony and pig-like bodies could. "Stupid freak stairs!" Vernon commented, "Why can't they just be normal stairs?!" He said, frustrated. 

"Faster!" Potter commanded. Vernon stopped in his tracks, followed by his family. Harry turned around. "What now?" Said Harry, watching as Vernon's face turned from the normal red to purple in a record time. "Boy! How dare you tell me what to do, you  _freak_!" Harry flinched, but just how Vernon's face turned purple, Harry's face turned stony and cold. 

"Now see here  _uncle_! Just you are my gaurdian does not mean that you can treat me like garbage! I saved your whole family's life and yet I don't even get a thank you! I will not hesitate to hex you, so please, threaten me, one more time." Harry snarled, glaring at his uncle, wand in hand and pointed at the older man. Meanwhile, the other Dursleys were staring at the younger man in surprise and fear. When Vernon didn't say anything, Harry put his wand away. "Now hurry up, we'll miss the sorting!" 

 

 

**At The Great Hall**

 

When the four finally arrived at the Gryffindor table, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were hesitant to sit down, they had a crazy theory that the candles floating in the air would drop down on them and kill them. "Just sit down, they won't hurt you," Harry said patting a seat next to him warily. When they did, Harry began to introduce them to his friends. "Everyone, this is my cousin Dudley, my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon," Petunia nodded to some of the students while Dudley and Vernon stayed and stared at people while red-faced. "Guys, these are my best friends, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, my best mate. You might remember him and his family," Harry smirked, remembering the Ton-Tounge Toffee incident. "anyway, this is my beautiful girlfriend Ginny Weasley," Ginny gave them a plastic smile. Vernon and Petunia gasped in shock, they couldn't believe such an attractive woman like her would ever want to date their nephew. Dudley stared at the woman, envying his cousin for once. "Dean Thomas and his boyfriend Seamus Finnigan," The two waved, "and Neville Longbottom," The Dursley's snorted, "you'll meet his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood later." Harry concluded. "Wow, never thought you'd have any friends, including a girlfriend!" Dudley said honestly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now that you all know eachother, we missed the sorting," He threw a dirty look at his last living biological family, "but there is still a presentation on the history of The Wizarding World we have to listen to,"

When the food appeared, Vernon and Petunia were hesitant to eat, however, Dudley dug into plates and plates of food. The other Gryffindors stared at Dudley and his pig-like eating, finally noticing how big he was and how little manners he had. They wondered how this boy could ever be related to Harry Potter.

When everyone was done eating, the presentation started, the three Dursleys zoned out until their nephew and cousin was starting to get mentioned. 

_In 1981, James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. Their son, Harry Potter, was a victim of the killing curse but survived using the power of love, destroying Voldemort, who was on the edge of death. He then was known as the The-Boy-Who-Lived and became the second most famous wizard alongside Albus Dumbledore._

The Dursleys looked curious, like they wanted to know more, and shocked that Harry was famous. They then zoned out again, while listening to the boring years after. That didn't last long. 

_In 1991, Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor house, just like his parents. He, alongside his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, prevented an attempted return of Lord Voldemort, using the Sorcerer's Stone._

The presentation now had The Dursleys' full attention. 

_In 1992, the Chamber of Secrets is opened once again, unleashing the terrible monster inside. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Ginny Weasley from the monster's wrath. Harry Potter slays the monster, a basilisk, using the Sword of Gryffindor. The-Boy-Who-Lived stops another attempted return._

The three watch as Harry pulls Ginny close to him. 

_In 1993, Supposed mass-murderer, Sirius Black, escapes Azkaban. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger learn that Sirius is innocent and Peter Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents and is still alive, living life as his animagus form, a rat. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger travel back in time to save two innocent lives, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and Buckbeak the hippogriff._

It was Ginny's turn to pull Harry closer at the mention of his godfather.

_In 1994, Viktor Krum, Fluer Delacor, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry duels Voldemort face to face and witnesses his return. Cedric is murdered by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort's orders._

Cedric Diggory? Why did that ring a bell? Dudley thought about it, pulling information from the back of his head, when suddenly, he knew and he felt horrible. It was that kid Harry screamed for in his dreams, the kid he had teased Harry about. In that moment, Dudley realized how much his cousin had gone through at only 14. He then promised to be good to his cousin, to act like a real cousin to him.

_In 1995, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore battle against the ministry for the people of the Wizarding World's belief. The ministry believed Harry and Dumbledore were plotting to take over the ministry. Dumbledore's Army is created by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore battle the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort alongside the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry Potter learns he is the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic confirm Voldemort's return._

The Dursleys' sunk all this information in, they were in shock that the bullied boy that lived under the stairs in their home, was either destined to die at Voldemort's hands or Voldemort was destined to die at the hands of Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Harry's friends and fellow Gryffindors began to comfort Harry, who started to shed tears for his godfather. The Dursleys' watched the boy cry, they hadn't seen him cry since he was just a baby.

_In 1996, the battle with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort continues. Rumors spread that Harry Potter is the chosen one. Hogwarts battles against the Death Eaters and lose none other than, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard the world has ever known. He is killed by Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's orders to gain Voldemort's full trust to work as a double agent, protecting his childhood and adulthood love's son, Harry Potter._

Petunia gasped. Her sister's best friend had killed the greatest wizard the world had ever known, Albus Dumbledore! Of course, Petunia knew he was ordered to kill Dumbledore on Dumbledore's own orders, but still, he had killed someone. 

_In 1997, the darkest period The Wizarding World had ever seen, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley leave Hogwarts on a mission given to them by Albus Dumbledore the year prior. On the 2nd of May, 1998, The Golden Trio returns to Hogwarts and the biggest battle The Wizarding World has ever seen, ensures. In the fight, we see a true act of love and goodness when Harry Potter once again steps in front of the killing curse for the his friends, his family and his world. He sacrifices himself to protect the people fighting alongside him. Though he is once again a victim of the killing curse, he manages to come back to fight. He then kills Lord Voldemort permanently, using a curse of his own, ending The Second Wizarding War. Harry Potter really is The-Boy-Who-Lived. He really is The Chosen One. He really is a hero. He really is the reason you're alive today. Harry Potter fought through all the losses, all the grief that could have been prevented if he worked with Voldemort, but he didn't. Many had died in the war and many more would have died if it weren't for Harry Potter, the true savior of the world._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already starting chapter 4! Leave a like and a review! 
> 
> <3 MagickMel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys' spend their first night in the Gryffindor Common Room and follow Harry around to his classes and explore the castle more. Meanwhile, Dudley is trying to be nicer to his cousin.

**Chapter Four** \- First Day

 

**Warning - All characters belong to their rightful owners, JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 

_Many had died in the war and many more would have died if it weren't for Harry Potter, the true savior of the world._

* * *

 

The students and their families cheered and whistled and chanted the names of war heroes and heroines. "Silence, I have an announcement!" The headmistress yelled. "On June 23, the day before graduation, we will be having an award ceremony for those who fought in the war and a memorial for those we lost fighting," She announced, "Now back to your common rooms, we have classes tomorrow. For the families of the 7th years, you will be sleeping in your student's dormitories, but no mixed genders." She said, pushing the back of her hands towards the exit. Harry and his friends stood, their families following suit. "Guess your famous here, eh, Potter?" Vernon scowled, with a tinge of jealousy. "He's not famous, he's a bloody legend!" Dean exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Seamus' waist. The Dursleys' snorted. "So where is this Common Room of yours?" Dudley asked, Petunia stayed silent, she was still thinking about the events her nephew had gone through and how her sister's best friend was a murderer. "Follow me," Harry said. 

They stopped in front of a picture of a woman "That's The Fat Lady," Ron said. "Password?" She said in a monotonous voice. The Dursleys' gasped, though they knew it would talk. "Scarface," The Gryffindors and Dudley chuckled, even Vernon and Petunia had a slight smile. They stepped through the portrait, "I'm going to go do my rounds now," Hermione said, "goodnight, Ron, Harry, Ginny," She gave Ron a peck on the lips and waved at the others. "Well, I should get to sleep," Harry kissed Ginny's cheek, "G'night Gin," He smiled. The Dursleys' watched, still in shock that he had a girlfriend. "Come on, let's go," Harry said, walking up the stairs, the other boys following. He stopped,"Uh, Aunt Petunia? You're going to have to sleep in the girls dormitory," He waited for her reaction but it was Vernon who spoke up, "Petunia is going not going anywhere! Those freaks might hurt her!" He roared angrily. "It's fine, Vernon, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, calmly walking up the girls dormitories. 

"There are your beds, over there," Harry said, leading Dudley and Vernon to their beds. "Where are we supposed to get our clothes and toothbrushes?!" Vernon snapped, already turning purple. "Under your beds," Harry stated. They both looked under their bigger beds. "Wow! That's cool, can you do that...Harry? Dudley asked politely. Potter looked at him, suspicious. "...Yes?" It came out more as a question. "Goodnight Uncle, Goodnight Dudley," He said goodnight to his other dorm mates before falling into a nightmare filled sleep. 

_Harry watched as his godfather was hit in the chest with a green light. His eyes blinked, looking down at himself before floating up the veil. "No. No! NO! Sirius!" He screamed and thrashed around in Remus' arms. He struggled, screaming at the top of his lungs, his godfather couldn't die, it wasn't supposed to happen, it's all his fault. The dream shifted, he was back in his bedroom in Godric's Hollow, he knew this dream, he knew it would be the worst one. There were flashes of green light, Harry cried, sobbing as he watched his parents die. "Mom! No..no...no Dad!" The boy sobbed and shook his parents, willing them to wake up, to comfort him and tell him it would be alright. "No...no! It's all my faul-_

The screaming boy awoke, sweaty and his eyes wet with tears. He leaped up, looking around the room. "Oi! Mate, you okay?" Ron asked, worried. Neville, Dean, Seamus and his uncle and cousin stared at him. "Fine," He said falling back down on his four-poster bed. He was hungry and thirsty and tired and he needed some air, but he didn't want to go back to sleep in front of all these people and he couldn't go out right now. "You sure?" Ron pressed, "I'm fine, Ron," Potter continued, "what time is it?" The two Dursleys' were still staring at him. "It's eight o'clock," Ron said, follow Harry as he got up. "You could go to breakfast after you get ready," The scar-faced boy said, facing the Dursleys'.

When the Harry, his dorm mates and the Dursleys' entered the common room, everyone who wasn't related to the Dursleys were surprised to find Petunia up and about in the common room. "G'morning Aunt Petunia," He said. "We're going to head to breakfast now," Petunia nodded and followed the boys. When Harry and Ron arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione, of course, was already down. "How was the Dursleys' first night?" She asked. "Fine, I had a nightmare, they woke up. Well not my aunt, she slept in the girls dormitory," Hermione didn't seem very shocked. 

Dudley dug into his breakfast, his parents once again were hesitant to eat but eventually followed their son and dug into the food. 

"My first class is potions with Ravenclaw, Snape used to be the teacher," Harry glanced at Petunia, who seemed shocked but didn't really care, he continued, "we'd better get going, we don't want to be late," He said, referring to his two best friends and girlfriend, who said, "Snape was an absolute git," The Gryffindors and Dudley laughed. Harry regarded Dudley with suspicion.

 

**Potions**

"Today, our families will watch as we brew the most powerful love potion, Amortentia!" Slughorn said, enthusiastically clapping his hands together. The Dursley family looked around in disgust at the rat tails, snail shells and other gross ingredients that, like Harry, also found disgusting. "You freaks and your freaky classes," Harry's uncle muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

Once everyone was done and the Dursleys' were done eyeing the classroom, Professer Slughorn began to check everyone's potions. Once he was done, the professor said, "Families and students, please smell the potion and write down what you smell on a piece of parchment. Whatever you smell will be what scent you are most attracted to," Again, the Dursleys' were suspicious of the potion, they thought it would splash in their faces and kill them, they smelled it anyway, because, well, they were also afraid of what Harry or the professor could do to them if they didn't.

_Harry : Flowers, freshly mowed grass, burning wood_

_Vernon : Bacon, tulips, metal, oil_

_Petunia : Tulips, lavender, air refresher_

_Dudley : Bacon, sausage, mint, melted plastic_

Harry read through the list, inwardly chuckling. "What'd you smell Harry?" Asked Hermione. She looked over the list, amused and laughing at the different scents. "What are you laughing at?" Petunia snapped at her. Hermione shook her head, returning to her desk. Her parents waved Harry over. "Nice to meet you! You must be Harry, Hermione's told us lots about you!" Mr. Granger said, shaking the younger boy's hand. "Hopefully all good, nice to meet you sir!" Harry smiled. They conversed some more and he eventually started talking to Ms. Granger before having to go back to his desk. "Well done everyone! You may leave to your next classes now," Slughorn said. Once they left the classroom, "My next class is Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry told the Dursleys, "This is my favorite class!" He continued enthusiastically. Dudley smiled politely at him, Harry narrowed his eyes, his cheerful mood slowly dying down before he started to walk.

 

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the last meet of... The Dueling Club!" Professer Howell said, clapping his hands together. The students cheered and whooped, including Harry. "What the bloody hell is The Dueling Club?!" Vernon sneered. "It's a club when two wizards of witches duel each other," Harry explained. "Boy! DO NOT SAY THOSE WORDS!" Vernon screamed, catching the attention of the others. "Sorry, Uncle Vernon, but here, you don't make the rules, I can say whatever I want," The raven haired boy snapped. The Dursleys' scowled angrily, crossing their arms. 

"First up! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, The Chosen One, versus, Neville Longbottom, war hero and son of auror's Alice and Frank Longbottom!" Announced Howell.

The duel didn't go on for long, Harry ended up disarming Neville. When Harry glanced at his family, he could see they were impressed that Harry was good at anything. "Five points to Gryffindor!" The professor shouted. A couple more duels later and a couple more wins and a couple more points given to Gryffindor, Harry went up against his enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Harry Potter, undefeatable so far, versus, his long time nemesis and Slytherin quidditch captain, Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherins cheered, expecting their leader to win. 

They bowed and held up their wands. Harry casted the first spell, "Expelliarmus!" He yelled. Malfoy shielded himself from the spell, smirking evily. "Accio glasses!" Harry' glasses zoomed from his face, he stumbled back. "Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled but the Gryffindor knew it was coming. "Protego!" He shouted, "Accio glasses," Harry caught them just before they poked him in the face. They shot more spells at each other nonverbally, getting really into it. "Serpentsortia!" Draco yelled, remembering their first duel. A couple students laughed, remembering when they thought that their hero was the Heir of Slytherin. "Viper Evanesca!" He screamed, vanishing the snake. "Stupefy!" They yelled in unison. They both ended up stunned on the floor. 

"It's a tie! Rule #4, when a tiebreaker is necessary, the two opponents may choose two people to duel along with, the first team to have of their opponents unable to cast more spells wins!" The professor said excitedly. "I pick, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!" Harry told the audience and the professor. The crowd whistled and whooped, while the Slytherins booed and and muttered foul things under their breath. Hermione and Ron walked up onto the stage and smiled at him. "I choose, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott!" The Slytherins cheered. "This'll be the fight of this year's Dueling Club!" A student yelled. Others agreed with him, Howell smiled. "I'm going to go get the other professors and the headmistress!" Once the other staff arrived, some students placed bets on who would win.

"Now, The Dueling Club would like to present you the best fight of the school year, The Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, versus, The Silver Snakes, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott! You may begin!"

Spells were flying everywhere. "Langlock," Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at Nott. He dodged, sending the same spell back at her. "Levicorpus," Hermione muttered under her breath. Her opponent didn't see that coming. Theo was suddenly hanging upside down by his feet. Even upside down, Theodore could still send spells. "Stupefy!" The spell went flying towards Hermione, who, at the last moment, yelled, "Protego!" The spell bounced off the spell. Hermione laughed, casting, "Aquamenti!" Water spurted into his eyes, he groaned but chuckled a little at the girl's moxie. "Expelliarmus!" She caught his wand in the air, before she began laughing along with him. She realised what she was doing and engaged in the fight with the other boys. 

Draco would beat Harry Potter once and for all before they went separate ways. "Rictumsempra!" Harry yelled. Draco dodged, laughing. "You can do better than that right Potter?" He rolled again, dodging another spell casted towards him. "Are you sure you're best dueler in the school?" He smirked. "Expelliarmus!" He said, catching Potter off gaurd. Harry glared at Draco. The Slytherin laughed again, the words "Accio Harry's wand!" caught him off guard. He looked at the trio, wondering where the spell came from. Cold gray met warm brown, he glared at the girl of the trio. Now she was the one smirking. Staring at the beautiful but unavailable woman was a mistake. "Anteoculatia!" Potter yelled. Suddenly, Draco could feel something growing on the top of his head. He reached up and felt something, something big and stick like, no doubt that they were antlers. He screamed. "Incarcerous," The Gryffindor yelled, binding Malfoy in ropes, watching as he fell to his knees before disarming him.

Ron was determined to bring Blaise Zabini down. "Locomotor Mortis!" Ron yelled. Blaise ducked and aimed for Ron's legs, "Locomotor Wibbly!" Ron's legs collapsed beneath him. He cursed under his breath. "Oppugno," He said. The birds flew around Blaise, pecking and scratching him. He swatted them away before yelling the counter curse. "Ascendio!" Ron sprung up high in the air, quickly falling down, he said, "Arresto Momentum!" Ron fell slowly to the floor, on his feet. "Accio spider!" Zabini yelled. A small spider landed in front of Ron and he trembled. "Engorgio!" Blaise yelled again, smirking. The spider grew and grew and was suddenly taller and more harry (Geddit?) than Ron. Ron didn't know how Blaise knew about his fear of spiders, maybe it was when they did the boggarts, but he did know one thing for sure. He was scared out of his mind. He trembled and fell to the floor, backing away. "Arania Exumai!" Yelled Harry. The spider was blasted towards Blaise, it landed on his back and started to shrink back to it's original size, dead. "Thanks mate," Ron said, terrified and distracted. "Avifors!" Blaise yelled. The Golden Trio yelped. Ron was flying! He flapped his wings, keeping himself up, but then he realised, he flapped his wings! He was a bloody bird! He let out a screech that pierced through the ears of the crowd.

Blaise was so busy smirking at Ron that he didn't notice Harry and Hermione pull out their wands until it was too late. Blaise went flying and ended up unconscious on the floor, his wand flying towards the crowd, knocking Dudley Dursley upside the head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, review, leave suggestions and enjoy!
> 
> <3 MagickMel

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon! Please kudos and leave a review, criticism is appreciated.
> 
> MagickMel


End file.
